


A collection of short storys

by fangirl801



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl801/pseuds/fangirl801
Summary: These are just a collection short stories I write at 3AM.





	A collection of short storys

**Author's Note:**

> The graduation after a shooting

She took a deep breath before she stepped onto the stage. When she walked to the microphone she noticed the empty seats, where the lost kids sat just months earlier. With one more breath she began.   
“It’s funny.” she started glancing at all the faces of the children that she had known all her life “How much can change in an instant, and that instant can change your life. It’s a running joke, during the year I write a song -inspired by something that happened in the past year- and then preform in at the talent show, but I thought this was more fitting for graduation. Throughout all the change I thought tradition was important. This years inspiration was the tragedy of what happened.” She took a breath and started to sing.

Hey, once upon a younger year  
When all our shadows disappeared  
The animals inside came out to play  
Hey, when face to face with all our fears  
Learned our lessons through the tears  
Made memories we knew would never fade  
One day my father—he told me,  
"Son, don't let it slip away"  
He took me in his arms, I heard him say,  
"When you get older  
Your wild life will live for younger days  
Think of me if ever you're afraid."  
He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind  
So live a life you will remember."  
My father told me when I was just a child  
These are the nights that never die  
My father told me  
When thunder clouds start pouring down  
Light a fire they can't put out  
Carve your name into those shinning stars  
He said, "Go venture far beyond the shores.  
Don't forsake this life of yours.  
I'll guide you home no matter where you are."  
One day my father—he told me,  
"Son, don't let it slip away."  
When I was just a kid I heard him say,  
"When you get older  
Your wild life will live for younger days  
Think of me if ever you're afraid."  
He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind  
So live a life you will remember."  
My father told me when I was just a child  
These are the nights that never die  
My father told me  
These are the nights that never die  
My father told me

“There are exactly 18 empty seats in the student section. One of them was for my best friend, and maybe the next one was for yours. But sometimes we have to remember the nights that will never die.” With that she took off her graduation cap and looked at the picture of her and her best friend on the top, with a deep breath she threw it in the air, soon caps with pictures of the lost and their friends scattered the floor.


End file.
